


luteus ater

by wesseling



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Loss, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesseling/pseuds/wesseling
Summary: It's a drabble. So, one night in 2008 my writing-fic-mojo disappeared (never to be seen again). It's still not back, I'm afraid, but I felt a tingling sensation in my hands the other night and just put pen to paper again. This is the result.





	luteus ater

Sam is crying and Gene can't comfort him. Sam's radiating so much pain that Gene can't even touch him. When you lose your pregnant fiancé in a hit and run there is not much you can say.

The sunny, yellow walls – freshly painted -, the wooden cot – put up two days ago -, will never be the baby's home. Instead it will be a cold, dark grave with only its mother's name on the tomb. Though Gene knows if he doesn't do something – anything – it soon will be three people in that grave.

He needs help.


End file.
